Even The Best Cowboys Fall
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .Sawyer is a smoothtalking conman, there has never been a mark too hard for him, but when he falls for his mark, the beautiful Kate Shepeard, husband of L.A's head spinal surgeon, will he have to come clean in an attempt to win her over? Skate & Jat
1. Meeting Hibb's

**_Hey! I had an idea for this fic and just wanted to start it! I know I have 4 other in-progress fic's, LOST High, Past Hidden Secrets Revealed & Lies told, Life's Changed But Can They and finally When Love Leaves Can It Ever Come Back? (Which is finished its just a question of uploading) and those stories will stay my main priorites although I do have this story pretty well planned out and I'm not just going to leave it! _**

**__**

**_Summary: Sawyer is a smooth-talking con-man, there has never been a mark too hard for him, but when he falls for his mark, the beautiful Kate Shepeard, husband of L.A's head spinal surgeon, will he have to come clean in an attempt to win her over? Skate & Jate_**

* * *

Sawyer parked his new opened top sports car in the small greasy-spoon café car park where he was about to meet Hibbs. It had been a nice drive, the sun shone down on this warm day yet a cool, pleasant wind rippled trough his golden locks, however who Sawyer was ready to meet wasn't so nice.

"Hibbs" He said coolly as a he approached, the years showed on his face in the form of wrinkles on his brow.

"Sawyer" He greeted, more merrily than Sawyer had greeted him "Well I see you've been spending your cut" He said whistling impressively at the shiny black sports car.

"Yeah well after all the dirty work I do for you I deserve somethin good" Sawyer replied. "Now what the hell you called me out here for? I've got a job on"

"No you haven't no anymore" He said. "I need a favour, all the other boys are busy and anyway, for this job I need the best"

"What's so special about this job?" Sawyer asked becoming interested.

"Well a year or so ago one of my boys had a crack at it, didn't get even halfway" Hibbs said "We need a real smooth talker, just like you James"

"What makes you think I'd want to work for you again?" Sawyer growled, the use of his real name just made him even more annoyed.

"The reward" He said simply.

"How much?" Sawyer asked lazily, the money really meant nothing to him.

"Your share will be $250,000" Hibbs said "At the least"

"And who's the target?" Sawyer asked.

"Head spinal surgeon in L.A" Hibbs said "His father passed leaving all the money to his son, who then took his job so know he earns a hell of a lot too."

"I repeat what makes me think I would do this for you?" Sawyer asked.

"Nothing in particular" Hibbs said "I just know you will"

"And why will I now?" Sawyer asked, getting a little bored of this whole thing.

Just then his cell phone began to ring, Sawyer glanced at the screen. Alison flashed across the screen, great that's all he needed that woman was obsessive, but then again she was an easy target, the money was as good as Sawyers.

"A client" Sawyer said nodding at his phone "I'll have to take that"

"No you won't" Hibbs said taking the phone right out of Sawyers unsuspecting grasp. "How much she worth?"

"$50,00" Sawyer replied.

"So as I said, you wont need to take that" Hibbs said "Not know your going to be earning at least $250,00"

"I never said I'd do it" Sawyer said, his jaw set angrily, why did this son of a bitch try and control everything he did? And even worse, why did Sawyer always seem to let him?

"I can see you need a little… persuading" Hibbs said. "I'll leave the file with you tonight, if you still don't want it, call me"

Sawyer didn't have time to argue as the folder was pressed into his hands.

"Bye James" Hibbs said but Sawyer only returned silence as Hibbs turned back to his car and drove off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Sawyer quickly locked his car and headed over to the open café, if his was going to read this damn file he might as well have a beer while he did it.

He strolled into the mainly deserted café and sat himself down at a table.

"I've got it!" A waitress shouted pushing her friend, who had already started walking towards Sawyer out of the way. "What can I get for you?" She said, her smile sickly sweet.

"Beer please Sweetie" He said in his best charming drawl.

"Coming right up" She smiled once more before heading off. This was typical for Sawyer. Some dumb blonde with a bigger chest than Pamela Anderson and enough lip-gloss to sink a ship, not the he minded, with these girls more often or not his beer was free.

She quickly returned with Sawyers beer and set it down on his table.

"Thanks" He said making an obvious move towards his pocket.

"Don't worry, it's on the house" She said.

"Well thank you" He said flashing her his irresistible dimples, he had seen that coming more than he could have seen a giant yellow school bus.

"It's my break now" She said sitting down opposite him "Mind if I sit here?"

"Free country" Sawyer replied, breaks in these places didn't last long did they?

"So where you from?" She asked.

"Tennessee" He said, not bothering to ask her back.

"Oh I've always wanted to go there!" She squealed shamelessly "I've heard it's really nice and-"

"Sorry to cut ya off but I'm kinda busy" Sawyer interrupted his tone not sorry at all, he had to get rid of her before her squeaky voice gave him a migraine.

"Fine" She said a little haughtily before sauntering off.

Sawyer took a deep swig of his beer, thankfully it was ice cold, just how he liked it and the looked at the file in front of him.

He opened it out and read the first few pages of information quickly. Then he turned the page to see the file photographs, a deep dimpled smirk appeared on Sawyer's face.

He reached for his cell phone which Hibbs had thankfully given him back and opened it up.

He dialled the number and the recipient picked up quickly.

"When?" Was all Sawyer said.

"I knew you'd see the light James" Hibbs laughed merrily down the phone.

* * *

**_Please Review!!_**


	2. Reading The File

**_Not my best chapter but there you go! I've already written the next one - it is better than this!!_**

**_The more you review the quicker you can read lol!_**

* * *

"Bet it was that photo huh?" Hibbs continued "She is one hot girl, if I were 10 years younger…"

"Cut the crap lets just get on with this" Sawyer said.

"Ok, meet me at my hotel room at… seven tonight" Hibbs said "Room 48 at the Palm Inn, we can discuss this then"

"Ok" Was all Sawyer said before putting down the phone, taking out the file to allow himself to read it again.

_Target: Katherine Shepard, Jack Shepard._

_Status: "Happily" Married._

_Location: 134 Rossdale Avenue Downtown Los Angeles_

_Background: Married for 2 years. No children as yet. Jack spends more time at work than home – classic married to the job man. Bored and lonely life for wife, feels controlled._

_Con: Jack is worth at the least $250,000. Father former head of surgery Christian Shepard passed it onto him, Jack has now taken over his fathers job, therefore leaving him less and less time for Kate._

Sawyer paused and let his thoughts overtake him, when he had first started this job it had never ceased to amaze him how they got all this information, but from the dodgy characters he knew now, nothing amazed him anymore.

He then let his mind travel to the photos once more. She was really beautiful, no doubt Sawyer had seen many girls in his time, more of them cons than he would have liked, but his eyes had never captured such a beauty like this.

The file contained three photographs, the first of Jack this picture didn't interest Sawyer in the slightest, the second of both of them on their wedding day, Kate laughing at something as Jack smiled with his arm around her, they must have gone downhill fast if they could be conned, but then again Hibbs had said it would be a hard one.

The final photograph was of Kate. Her chocolate brown locks where wild and wavy, her smile truly happy which could be proved by her sparkling green eyes, a light scatter of Freckles over her nose and cheeks, she was beautiful.

He tucked the rest of the file away but tucking the photograph of Kate inside his jacket pocket. He then got into his car and took the drive to Hibb's hotel room.

Sawyer walked up the dank corridors to Hibbs room, for a man who had the cash, he didn't exactly lead the life Sawyer thought as he held his breath disgustedly, the corridors seemed to have a faint odour of sick.

He knocked three times on the door as it had been arranged.

"Sawyer?" He heard Hibbs shout from inside.

"No it's the bogeyman" Sawyer said sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm" Hibbs said dryly as he opened the door, leading Sawyer inside.

"What a nice place you have here" Sawyer drawled dropping himself down into a chair which appeared to have had half the stuffing knocked out of it.

"Down to business" Hibbs said sitting opposite him.

"Nothin I'd like to do more" Sawyer said "So when do I start?"

"As soon as you can" Hibbs said "They got back from vacation about a month ago, that's when we got the info

"Yes I did wonder how you sick bastards would take a wedding photograph" Sawyer said.

"You know me by know Sawyer" Hibbs said rather amused "Anyway I didn't steal it, that you have there's just a copy"

"Yeah whatever" Sawyer said, not wanting to be sucked into any sort of conversation, he just wanted to get out of there and quickly.

"Right" Hibbs said "I want you down there as soon as possible"

"I can be there by tomorrow" Sawyer said.

"Great" Hibbs agreed "Now you can leave that file with me, you know there cant be the slightest chance they'll see it"

"Yeah" Sawyer said passing it over.

"You'll need to keep these" He said passing him the photographs "For recognition, although I see you already saved one for yourself" He said with a smirk.

"Whatever" Sawyer repeated.

"I understand a mans got himself needs" Hibbs smirked.

"Well unlike some I don't have to resort to photo's" Sawyer snarled standing up "I take it were done?"

"One thing Sawyer" Hibbs said standing up to face him, although being a good couple of inches shorter than Sawyer he had to look up to see him. "You blow this and you wont be around to get anything else wrong"

"Am I meant to be scared short stuff?" Sawyer said dryly leaving the hotel room.

He got into his car pulling down the sun shade down although it was now night, tucking Kate's photo just next to the mirror.

This is going to be one of the most enjoyable cons ever he smirked to himself as he pulled out of the car park, although at that he didn't know that this would be the con that would break his heart.


	3. Just Like Every Other Day

**_Thanks for everyones great support! Here's a chap from Kate's POV!  
_**

**_Its the meeting! ;)_**

* * *

Kate awoke to the sound of Jack's alarm as she did every morning, she smiled as she watched her husband roll over to face her a smile matching hers on his face too. Kate hated mornings and there was nothing at that moment she would rather do than go to sleep, but she had time to do that later. 

"Morning Honey" He said kissing her softly, now Kate didn't mind being woken up at all, not when she was woken up like that.

"Morning" She smiled.

Jack got out of bed and Kate remained laying on the bed, just about to fall back to sleep. The sound of the shower starting to run woke her up again and she sighed slowly climbing out of bed.

She padded quietly down the stairs and started to make Jack some breakfast. She couldn't stand food this early in the morning herself but she always made breakfast for Jack.

She shivered as she turned the air con on in an attempt to get rid of the greasy bacon smell that was now wafting around the room. She was just setting it all out on a plate when Jack walked into the room adjusting his tie. Kate smiled, boy did he look handsome in his suits.

"Oh Kate" He said running his hand over his head "I cant have that now, I'm running late, have it yourself"

"Oh, Ok" She said putting the plate over to one side.

"I'll be back for dinner tonight" He promised "Don't bother cooking, I'll bring us back something nice" He added kissing her again.

"Looking forward to it" She smiled.

"See you later" He said picking up his briefcase.

"Bye" She said waving him off from the door as he drove away.

She turned and sighed heading back into the kitchen. She picked up the still hot food and emptied the contents of the plate into the bin… just like every other day.

She tried to get back to sleep but she was too awake now, after a half an hours worth of pointless tossing and turning she climbed out, showered and got dressed. Nothing fancy, just a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, she tied her wet hair up in a loose bun, she didn't need to bother, she wasn't going anywhere today… just like every other day.

Kate hated to admit it, as much as she loved Jack, life with him was boring. Every morning he would leave for work early, waking Kate up with him and not return until the evening, sometimes even returning after Kate had gotten into bed. Kate understood that his job was important, being the head spinal surgeon in LA Jack had to control all the emergencies, leaving him with less and less time at home.

On the outside Kate was the perfect doctor's wife, the full fairytale. Nice house in the quite downtown suburbs, complete with a white picket fence. She stayed home all day cleaning the house, she hardly had a social life, she had given all that up for Jack, her only friends now were his friends. On the inside she sometimes she wished she hadn't given up her life for Jack, but she loved him. Her life was just so boring sometimes, she loved being with Jack and liked being with him, the boring part just came from the long hours she had to spend with out him, she sometimes even found herself wondering if Jack was married to her or his job.

She cleaned through the living room which was, she was pleased to say, already as clean as it could be. She looked out of the window and saw the garden needed weeding.

She collected her gardening supplies from under the sink and started work. After about an hour she had done most of the garden. She sat back on her heels wiping the small sweat she had worked up from her face.

"Excuse me?" She heard a strong southern voice say from a little way away from her.

She looked up to see a tall blonde man at the foot of her drive. She could see from where she was sat his long blonde locks waving in the slight breeze and see his bright blue eyes piercing into her, slight stubble on his grazed but handsome face.

Maybe her life wasn't going to be so boring after all…

* * *

**_Like it? Don't worry she hasnt fallen for him already, she was just noticing what he looks like, and who cant? Lol! There will be lots of doubt/agnst and also love/kisses soon! Not saying who from though!_**

**_Please review!!_**


	4. The First Meeting

**_So... now skate meet XD_**

* * *

Sawyer found the house easily, he parked his car at the side of the road. He looked at the house and smirked, hell it was like something out of American dream homes, complete with a little white picket fence and all.

He had found out earlier that morning that there was an apartment next door was up for rent, it was the perfect opportunity for a con, they got to know him as a loveable neighbour then bam he was gone, and so was their money… he couldn't have written it better.

He strolled up so he was just at the end of the driveway and he saw her, well he presumed it was her, a thin brunette woman was crouched down on the floor tending to her plants, her back to him.

"Excuse me?" He ventured hoping she would turn around.

When she did Sawyer had to fight back a gasp, she was truly stunning. If he had thought she had looked beautiful in the photograph, real life was something else. Her hair was tied back messily a few wet looking strands framing her face, her dazzling green eyes seemed to study him. Her freckles scattered perfectly across her nose and cheeks.

"Yes?" She said sweeping her hand over her face, leaving a trace of dirt there.

"I'm pretty new around here… I was just wondering if you knew anything about that apartment next door?" He said smoothly regaining his composure.

"Um… it just went up for rent" She said standing up tossing her gardening gloves to one side "The owner's still there, she's moving back to Australia at the end of the week so she needs it gone fast"

"Well I need somewhere fast" Sawyer said "You know anyway I could contact her?" He asked, flashing her a dimpled smile.

"Well she's a good friend of mine actually" She said her heart fluttering at his smile… those dimples, god he looked- wait what the hell was she thinking? She was married to Jack, she barely even knew his guy, no scratch that she didn't even know the guy. "I could just ring her and see if she's home?"

"Thanks" Sawyer said flashing her another smile, Kate disappeared into her house.

He breathed out, damn this girl was having an effect on him already she moved with such grace, she looked so beautiful. But no- he couldn't think like this, he had to concentrate on the job, on the money – keep his eyes on the prize.

A few moments later she reappeared. "She's home now" She said "She says you can go up and look if you haven't anything else to do"

"Great, thanks" He said.

"I'm Kate by the way" She said, and then immediately blushed, why did he need to know that? He didn't need to know that, so why had she said it?

"Hey Kate" He said, not that he didn't already know her name "I'm Sawyer"

"Sawyer" She said, saying the name somewhat softly.

"Ill see you around" He said turning back into the street "By the way, you gotta a little something there" He said pointing to her cheek, his finger lightly stroking against her skin, her face burned at his touch embarrassedly.

"Thanks" She muttered scolding herself for being so stupid as to blush as she rubber furiously at her cheek.

"Anytime Freckles" He chuckled before strolling up the street.

* * *

**_Is was a little worried about this chap, do they seem in charcter to you? Please hit review :)_**


	5. She Wasnt Special

**_Sorry the skate meeting was short, but I just wanted to get them to meet!_**

**_For everyone who dosent want Kate to cheat on Jack, don't worry its not going to be a full blown affair or anything, I dont like that either, its had a huge impact on my life and I dont want it to happen in my fic's too! I can't give too much away but please dont worry! I hope you will continue to read!_**

* * *

Sawyer rang the bell of the apartment that he was hoping to rent, as the place next to Jack and Kate's house it would be ideal. He flicked back his hair as he waited for whoever it was to open the door.

The door opened to reveal a heavily pregnant blonde woman who smiled at him brightly. "Hey! You must be the person who wants to see the apartment right?" She said, her Australian accent strong.

"Yeah please" He replied. "The names Sawyer by the way"

"Hey Sawyer I'm Claire" She said "Do you want to have a look around?"

"Ok" He said, he didn't really care where he would be living, but he had to act the part "How long is it until you leave?" He asked.

"My flights next Monday" Claire said "Got to get back home before this one pops out" She giggled resting her hand on her stomach.

"Congratulations" He said nodding to her "I hope you and you husband are happy"

"Oh no I'm not married" She smiled "How modern of me right?"

"Fraid so" He smirked.

"No its just me and him" She said stroking her abdomen gently "That's why I'm going back out there since the fathers baby left me- no wait you don't need my life story" She grinned moving away from the door "Come in"

"Thank you" He said stepping inside.

"So are you from around here?" Claire asked as they toured the apartment.

"No" He replied "Fancied a change of place you know"

"What brings you down here then?" She asked "If you don't mind me asking that is"

"Its no problem, I just moved out here from Ohio" He lied smoothly, his pre-rehearsed story ready and waiting "Things weren't going to well with my girlfriend – fiancée actually, anyway she just broke it off out of the blue, left me kinda alone, and broke, so I thought just head off, a new life"

"Sounds like a good plan" She smiled "So you like the apartment?"

"Great, lovely" He said he actually had no interest in the apartment, he hadn't even noticed it really.

"Well believe it or not you're the first person that's come down here to look so, its all yours if you want it" She said.

"Really?" Sawyer said, he knew he could con but that was a bit fast wasn't it? But then again the favours where on his side, alone and pregnant leaving the country in 3 days, she had to give it up quickly.

"Yeah all the stuff left in here like furniture is going to stay here" She said "Its just my clothes and stuff I'll pack later, you can move it on Monday as soon as I leave"

"Well thank you" He smiled showing her a flash of his dimples, how he praised god that he had been given them, they never failed to make a hit with the ladies, well he would have praised if he where religious.

"No problem" She said "Kate's gonna be looking after the rent and stuff for me so you'll just have to pay her every month, she'll make sure I get it"

"Ok sorted" He said "Thanks so much" He said.

"No problem" She said closing the door behind him.

When he headed back to his car Kate was still in the garden, this time she could see him approach.

"You get the apartment?" She asked kindly.

"Yer Mamacita says I can have it as soon as she leaves" He said.

"That's great" She said, not forcing herself to smile like she usually did, this one was natural. No, why was she feeling like this, just happy to talk with this stranger?

"Aint it just Freckles" He said opening the door to his car.

"Freckles?" She called out questioningly.

"Them pretty little dots on yer face" He said grinning at her.

Kate blushed as she watched him drive away, Freckles… that was original, she liked it, no what was she thinking, it was just some stupid nickname, he probably gives them to everyone, he just gave Claire one right then when he was speaking to her, she wasn't special.

But for a reason Kate couldn't explain she found herself wishing she was…

* * *

**_Please review!!_**


	6. Pizza

Kate sat on in the sitting room waiting for Jack to come home. He was late… again. The phone began to ring and she jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Kate" Jacks voice came down the phone "Im sorry, I cant get home tonight, I know I said I'd get us some dinner but…"

"Its ok Jack" Kate said a little sadly "I understand, you have to do your job"

"Thanks Kate" He said "I love you"

"I love y-" Kate started but stopped slamming the phone back down when she realised she was talking to the dial tone.

She sighed heavily, Jack was hardly ever home. She knew about his work when she married him, she knew he'd have to work a lot, but she never imagined it could be this bad. Of course, most people would think she got an idea while she was living him before they got married, but it had never been this bad, he had always seemed to make time for her, but now the time he had for her just seemed to be when she woke with his alarm in the morning, and if she was lucky she saw him just before she went to sleep.

She was hungry, Kate decided. And now she knew Jack wasn't coming home anytime soon, she decided to do something about it. It was too late to cook and as Kate was a vegetarian it limited the meals that could be made quickly. Pizza. Kate would order a pizza she decided, no meat toppings of course.

Deciding she would rather walk the few blocks to the pizza place than ring for a delivery she got on her coat and boots and headed out. Walking down there would give her something to do anyway.

Walking down the street there was one person she just couldn't seem to get out of her head, and it wasn't her husband.

Sawyer. She mulled over the name, it was different, yet it suited him, he was different too. His shirt and jeans combo which made most men look stupid strangely worked on him. His long dirty blonde hair, that was different too, but it looked amazin- wait! What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly be walking down the street to a pizza joint that she knew Jack wouldn't approve of, around that area of the city was considered dangerous, thinking about some random guy she'd only met this morning, and not even met, they'd held what? A two minute conversation?

Why did it matter how long they had been talking? Why was she still questioning herself? Right this was it, she was going to stop thinking about him and know.

Her thoughts had got her quickly to the pizza joint.

"What can I get you?" The man behind the counter asked her.

"Uh… one four cheese feast please" Kate said after scanning the vegetarian menu.

"That's $3.95" He said handing over her pizza.

"Thanks, keep the change" Kate said handing over her money.

She turned around and smacked straight into the person behind.

"Sorry" She said quickly bowing her head as it burned red.

"Well I just cant seem to get away from you can I Freckles?" A smooth southern drawl said.

Kates head snapped up, it was him again, it was Sawyer.

"Uh… hi" She said slowly.

"Well what brings you out here?" He asked.

"Pizza" She smirked holding up her box.

"Well I kinda worked that out" He smirked back "I mean, I thought you'd be at home cooking dinner for your no doubt perfect husband and 2 children, one boy and one girl of course" He joked.

"No not today" She said.

"Yer walk down here?" He asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Well I know I haven't been here long but I've already nearly had my wallet lifted" He lied "This don't seem the sort of place a younr lady like yerself should be"

"Im fine thanks" She smiled.

* * *

**_Sorry it took a while to update - please review!_**


	7. Journies

**_Thanks to x-mayra-x, AnnPatrick, XxSophiexX, LostSista, SassyLostie, Lyly Ford and BonBoni for the reviews!_**

* * *

"So you want a ride or not Freckles?" Sawyer said.

"Uh… it's quite ok, I mean I walked here so I can walk back" She said quickly.

"You don't sound too sure" He commented.

"No really its fine" Kate tried to persist, yet her voice lacked the authority.

"C'mon Freckles" Sawyer said "Your carriage awaits"

Kate told herself to stay put in the pizza bar until he left but she somehow found her feet moving along the path the left. They got outside and reached his car, Kate had already seen the impressive car this morning and was eager to ride in its luxury.

"Hop in" Sawyer said flicking the locks of and climbing in the driver's side.

Kate hesitated slightly before opening the door and climbing in beside him, she would have looked stupid getting in the backseat, but that wasn't an option anyway seen as the back of the seat was covered by a large clothes bag.

Sawyer started the engine and drove off, the silence annoyed him yet he knew it was now up to her to speak, he had already insisted upon driving her home, the trick wasn't to be too pushy, but Sawyer did hope the damn girl would say something soon or it would be a boring journey.

"So what's in the bag?" Kate asked eventually, nodding her head towards the backseat.

"A few suits" He said thanking god she had broken the silence.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you don't really seem the suit wearing type" She commented.

"You'd be right there Freckles" He said "But if I'm gonna rent that flat of that pretty little friend of yours, I'm gonna need a job to get the money to pay for it, thus the suits"

"Oh, so are you looking to stay round here?"

"For a while at least" Sawyer said.

"Well we're here" Sawyer confirmed as they pulled up outside Kate and Jacks house.

"Yeah" Kate said looking out at the house, all the lights where off and Jacks car wasn't in the drive, she sighed he still wasn't home.

"That sad to be leavin me already Freckles?" Sawyer smirked.

"No" Kate said quickly, feeling herself blushing "Its just Jack isn't home yet"

"Jack?" Sawyer questioned, again, Sawyer already knew the answer but it was all part of the game – or the con.

"My husband" She replied, blushing even more yet she didn't know why. "Well thanks for the ride" She said quickly hopping out of the car.

"See ya Freckles" Sawyer said to the figure which was running down her garden path before he pulled of back into the road.

* * *

_**Sorry it was a short chap! We'll be back to Jate with Skate agnst next chap.**_


	8. Thoughts Invaded

Suddenly realising she was starving Kate quickly munched down the pizza which had sadly already started to go cold. After eating Kate went into the living room and watched TV for a while, she watched a part of a documentary about Driveshaft, she used to like their music quite a bit and she thought it was sad they spilt up.

When the documentary finished Kate was restless. Her thoughts kept travelling to the cheeky dimpled southerner she had only just met. Shaking him from her mind yet again Kate looked at the clock, seeing that it was now half 10, she figured there was no point waiting up for Jack any longer and decided to head to bed.

Slipping into the cold sheets made Kate shiver, she was just slipping to sleep when she heard the door slam downstairs. She jumped up instinctively, then saw the empty space beside her and realised it must be Jack. She sat up switching on the small lamp beside her waiting for him to come upstairs.

"Oh Kate!" He said startled as he came into the bedroom "I thought you'd be asleep"

"I was until you came in Mister" She joked.

"Sorry" He said leaning in to kiss her, at this a stench of alcohol drifted up Kate's nose.

"Have you been to the pub?" She questioned leaning away.

"Just me and dad had some Whisky in the office before I left, you know what he's like Kate, I had to have some or he would have drank the whole bottle himself" Jack explained his tone somewhat disgusted.

"Ok Honey" She said as he slipped in beside her.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Long" He replied simply.

"I met the person who's moving into Claire's flat today" She announced "He seems nice" She added, not entirely sure why she did, perhaps hoping he may be jealous, the old Jack would have been.

She was only greeted by a snore as Jack shifted in his sleep. How could that man fall asleep so quickly? Well he'd had a long day she reasoned shutting of the light and quickly falling to sleep herself. She wouldn't remember when she awoke, but her dreams that night would be invaded just like her thoughts were, invaded by that cheeky dimpled southerner.

Kate rubbed her eyes as she awoke the next morning blinking in the sudden sunlight she wondered why she hadn't woken up with Jack that morning. She turned over half expecting him to still be there if she hadn't woken with him, yet unsurprisingly his side of the bed was empty.

Having a quick shower and a cup of coffee Kate prepared herself for another day of laziness but was saved by a phone call from Claire.

"Hey Kate!" The Australian woman said cheerily down the phone.

"Hey Claire" She replied just as cheerily.

"I wondered if you could help me out today?" She asked "If your not to busy with your highly busy social life that is" She joked, Claire knew how bored Kate got, she was one of the only people Kate confined in, another reason Kate was sad to see her friend leave.

"Well I'd have to check my diary" She teased "Nope! Looks like I'm free, how can I help?"

"Well, most of the stuff here I'm leaving for that guy that's moving in"

"Sawyer" Kate interrupted then immediately mentally kicking herself.

"Yeah Sawyer" Claire continued "But some of it I'm gonna take with me like the ornaments from my gran and stuff so I need help packing"

"Ill be right there" Kate said.

"Thanks Kate" Claire said before clicking down the phone and turning to the whirlwind of mess that seemed to have taken over her tiny flat.

* * *

**_Sorry if that chap was a little boring! I wanted to focus on how Sawyer was already invading Kates thoughts, but I cant make it too action packed straight away, she has a husband ya know! Lol! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!_**

**_Also, just to clear something up, Im not using the fact that Jack and Claire are brother and sister in this fic, in fact, Claire dosent really like Jack all that much she thinks he's boring, lol._**


	9. I Do Love Him

"Hey Claire" Kate said as she arrived on her friends doorstep.

"Kate" She greeted in her thick Australian accent pulling Kate towards her in a hug.

Kate broke away and swept a look around Claire's flat, to say the least, it looked like a bomb had dropped on it.

"Claire when you said 'packing' please define that word" Kate said raising her eyebrows at the mountains of boxes and belongings in front of her.

"Ok so it's a little messy" Claire said smartly stepping over a pile of clothes despite her large pregnant abdomen.

"A _little_?" Kate said her eyebrows rising even higher.

"Look I never was one for clean and tidy just because you spend all your days cleaning for Jack" Claire said jokily, but that wasn't how it hit Kate, the words hit her hard like she was just realising what her life was, this must have shown on Kate's face too because Claire's tone immediately changed.

"You know I was only joking Kate?"

"Yeah" She said smiling, but with what Claire had said, Sawyers comment from the previous night re-surfaced from her memory "I thought you'd be at home cooking dinner for your no doubt perfect husband and 2 children, one boy and one girl of course" Was that what Kate had become? Was that how everyone saw her now? Just as some little housewife? Yes, she loved Jack, but she had her own life too, she thought it unfair that people thought they knew her before they got to know her.

Two hours of packing and cleaning later, Claire and Kate, well mostly Kate because with Claire being pregnant it obviously presented some problems with the packing, had packed Claires belongings into two piles of boxes, one for taking and one for storage, the rest of the things she would be leaving for Sawyer where around in the now clean flat.

"Come on Kate" Claire said smiling at her friend "You deserve a coffee"

"So do you know Sawyer from somewhere?" Claire asked sipping on her water.

"No, why?" Kate replied.

"Well just you rang up and asked me if he could come and look at the flat, I just figured you knew him" Claire said pointedly.

"I was just in the garden and he asked me if I knew anything about the flat that was for rent, so I said I would check with you if it was ok for him to go round"

"So what do you think of him?" Claire asked.

"Excuse me?" Kate said her eyebrows shooting up once again. "Im married to Jack, I _love_ Jack! Claire, I don't go around thinking about other men!"

"I didn't mean like _that_ Kate!" Claire said rolling her eyes "I meant as a person… wait!" She said her eyes suddenly lighting up with glee like she had just uncovered some great mystery "Why would you take what I said in that way, unless you've already thought about him that way!"

"Of course I haven't Claire" Kate insisted yet she couldn't stop her cheeks blushing.

"Yes you have your blushing!" Claire giggled like a school girl.

"No I haven't Claire stop being so silly" Kate insisted "The only times Ive spoken to him he just seemed like a normal gentleman"

"Times?" Claire said as Kate kicked herself mentally "I thought you only spoke to him in the garden?"

"Well if you must know I went to get a pizza last night because Jack wasn't home and he gave me a lift home because I'd walked there" Kate said simply "Nothing more and I don't think anything more"

"Sure you don't Kate" Claire said sarcastically.

"Good now we've got that cleared up we can move on" Kate said ignoring the sarcasm.

Kate sat on the sofa again that evening thankful to be home after almost three hours of merciless teasing and questions from Claire about Sawyer, all Claires theories where of course, absoulout nonsense. Kate loved Jack and only had eyes for him, Sawyer he would be a good friend from what she had known so far, but nothing more.

Kate heard the door open and she stood up and ran to the door as she heard Jacks familiar jingle of keys as he put the onto the side.

Kate didn't say anything as she smiled at him and kissed him to welcome him home.

See, Kate said to herself as if she was proving something, I do love him or I wouldn't have kissed him.

* * *

**_Care to review anyone?_**


	10. Leaving

Today was the day Kate thought sadly as she stood in Claire's bare apartment. Today her long time friend would be moving back to her home country of Australia.

"I'm going to miss you" She said tearily as she sat with Claire, it wasn't like Kate to cry, especially in front of other people, but she reasoned that after knowing Claire since she moved over here to go to university over 15 years ago she was allowed to cry now she was leaving.

"Hey missy save those tears for the airport" She grinned merrily yet the tears where pooling in her own eyes too "Where is Jack anyway?" She said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice, she didn't like Jack at all but seen as he was the person who could get her to the airport she had begrudgingly agreed to let give her a lift.

"Not sure" Kate said, she had actually forgotten that Jack was meant to be here by now. He had said that he could get off work and take a longer lunch hour to drive Claire to the airport. "I'm sure he'll be here soon"

"Sure, so am I" Claire said sarcastically, it wasn't like her to act like this but then again she really didn't like the way Jack always let Kate down.

As if on que Kate's mobile rang "Its Jack" She said before answering it as Claire rolled her eyes, she knew that there could only be on possible outcome to this phone call.

After a short conversation Kate put the phone down and looked to Claire sadly.

"He can't get away from work, sorry" Kate apologised.

"It's not your fault Kate" Claire said kindly "I should have known better anyway, lets hope that I still have time to get a taxi"

"Come on" Kate said as brightly as she could, she didn't like the idea of carrying all Claire's luggage down to the taxi rank.

Taking as many of Claire's bags as she could Kate looked around, it wasn't going to be possible for her to carry everything, it would have been possible if the two of them could share the load, but with Claire being heavily pregnant by this stage there wasn't a lot she could help with.

"Oh crap" Kate muttered as she dropped one of the bags she had draped around herself.

"We can't carry all this" Claire stated obviously.

"I know" Kate said "Lets take as many as we can down to the taxi place, then when we get a taxi drive back up here get the rest of your stuff and go"

"Sounds like a good idea" Claire agreed grabbing a small bag and locking the door behind them.

Kate chuckled slightly at how strange they must look, two teary women walking down the white fenced quite lanes, one carrying probably more than her entire body weight in luggage and the other carrying a small bag but with a very big stomach.

"We better get there soon all this weight is killing me" Kate complained light heartedly.

"Well I've been carrying this around for 8 months" Claire joked motioning to her belly "You've only been carrying that 10 minutes, lightweight" She teased tapping Kate lightly on the arm.

A tap like that would have normally unfazed Kate but what with the pile of bags she was carrying Claire's nudge hit one of the bags which tumbled into another then another, causing Kate to trip and land in the street leaving a mess of Kate entwined in a number of bags on the floor.

"Damn" Kate muttered sitting up trying to avoid sitting on any luggage.

"Oh sorry Kate" Claire said, half giggling half sounding genuinely concerned as she picked up all the bags.

"Now I am used to women falling at my feet Freckles but you have a husband lady" A deep southern voice floated from above her, Kate looked up and was startled to see Sawyer climbing out of his car and helping Kate with the bags she had dropped.

"Thanks" She muttered embarrassedly scrambling up.

"Anytime" He said handing her the bags. "What are you and Mamacita doing out here anyway, with all this? Hey… shouldn't you be at the airport Blondie?" He said looking at Claire.

"I would have been if it wasn't for her dumb idiot husband-" Claire stopped after seeing Kate shoot her a 'don't talk about Jack like that' look and Sawyer smirked.

"He can't get off work so we were just going to get a taxi" Kate explained.

"Well get in!" He offered nodding towards his car. "Ill drive ya down there"

"You sure?" Kate asked.

"Yep, c'mon get in" He said opening the door.

"Thanks so much" Claire smiled getting in the car.

After going back to Claire's apartment and collecting the rest of the bags they had luckily reached the airport a few minutes before Claire's flight was ready to leave.

"Ill leave you ladies to you hugging and stuff" Sawyer smirked "Freckles, Ill take it you need a lift back, ya know where we parked"

"Thanks" She smiled before turning to Claire.

"I'm going to miss you" She said pulling her friend into a tighter hug as was possible.

"So am I" Claire said tears streaming down her face "We'll come visit as soon as he's old enough" Claire promised.

"He?" Kate asked.

"Wow, I guess I think you're a he" She said smiling at her stomach.

Claire's flight number was called and they joined in one last teary hug before she had to wave goodbye.

Kate slowly dawdled back to Sawyers car with tears down her face, well she thought smiling weakly, and no doubt Sawyer would be able to cheer her up.

* * *

**_How was that? Sorry its been moving slow - I promise that it will move a little faster from here!_**


	11. The Ride Home

_**I missed this chapter out before! SORRY! Please R&R!**_

* * *

Kate had an enjoyable ride home with Sawyer joking and laughing with him. Soon one of favourite songs came on and she started to sing.

For a while Sawyer was just captured by her beauty, by her innocence as she sang happily, the dusk sunlight streaming across her face.

"What the hell is this Freckles?" He recovered.

"Patsy Cline" She smiled "Don't tell me you've never heard of Patsy Cline?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you _like_ Patsy Cline?" Sawyer smirked "And there was me thinking you were my perfect woman"

"Shut up Sawyer" She said playfully turning to the window quickly so he wouldn't see her blush.

He dropped her straight off at home and drove off again with a wave.

She strolled to her front door and slipped her keys out from her jacket pocket and let herself in. Grabbing a drink she sat on the sofa and started to watch tv.

An hour later she heard Jack come home. She set her drink down and went to meet him, as soon as she did he grabbed her and hugged her.

"Hey to you too" She chuckled.

"Why haven't you been answering your mobile?" He asked.

"I haven't heard it" She replied quite confused, sure that her ring tone was loud enough for her to hear it.

"I've rang you at least five times to see if you and Claire got to the airport ok" He explained "I was worried sick"

"Oh Jack" She smiled "We were fine… wait let me just check my calls" She said looking on the table for her bag, it wasn't there.

"Damn" She muttered realising that was obviously why she hadn't heard her phone, she hadn't got it with her. She had probably left her bag in Sawyers car.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I think I left my bag in Sawyers car" She explained looking under the table to check if it had fallen off but it hadn't.

"Who?" Jack questioned suspiciously.

"Sawyer… he's moving into Claire's apartment, I'm sure I've told you" Kate answered "Anyway, after you rang me and Claire started to head off for a taxi and he was just driving up to the apartment and offered to drive us down there"

"Oh" Jack nodded "Well we better go and pick your bag up then"

"Its only up the road Jack I'm sure I can manage" Kate smiled.

"No, I should really meet our new neighbour shouldn't I?" Jack argued.

"Ok" Kate shrugged slipping on some shoes.

They walked up to Sawyers apartment in silence and when they reached the door Kate knocked.

Sawyer opened the door wearing just his jeans, his hair hung wet around his face, he had obviously just had a shower.

Kate didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything, she had been left breathless by his torso, muscles rippling in his arms as he pushed his hair back out of his eyes, his stomach taught and oh so tanned…

"And to what do I owe this pleasure Freckles?" Sawyer smirked, he wasn't blind, he could see her eyes darting across his exposed flesh, he couldn't have planned it better himself.

"Kate thinks she left her bag in your car" Jack announced himself.

"Oh… you must be her husband right? Jack?" Sawyer said moving his gaze to Jack.

"Yeah" Jack said wondering just how long Kate had spent with this man for him to know that he was her husband, and know his name.

"Well pleased to meet ya" Sawyer said holding out his hand which Jack returned.

"Well Freckles" Sawyer said turning back to Kate "Hold up a second and Ill get my keys"

Sawyer disappeared back into the apartment and returned with the keys and to Kate's relief a shirt, at least now she could find the will to speak.

Sawyer sauntered over to his car and unlocked the side door and sure enough there was Kate's bag.

"Well lookie here" He said pulling the bag out and tossing it to her.

"Thanks" She muttered ashamed at herself for not being able to speak for the past 5 minutes.

"Anytime Freckles" He replied with a wink and a nod at Jack before he headed back inside.


	12. A Chance

"I don't like him Kate" Jack said when they reached their house, shutting the door safely behind them.

"What? Who?" Kate asked pulling of her shoes with a confused look on her face.

"I don't like him… that guy" Jack repeated, struggling to remember the southerners name.

"What? Sawyer? Why?" Kate said confused, how could he have decided he didn't like Sawyer already? He'd just met the guy!

"I don't like the way he was with you"

"What do you mean the way he was with me?" Kate questioned.

"He was obviously flirting with you Kate" Jack stated.

"He was not!" Kate said fiercely but then regretted it feeling ashamed with herself, why was she defending a person she'd met only a week ago so strongly? Especially defending him to her husband?

"Trust me Kate" Jack sighed "He was"

"What and you don't like him just because of that?" Kate asked sharply. There she was again, defending a man she barely knew, it was insane.

"No Kate I don't think I do, you have a problem with that?" Jack said sensing her hostility.

"No, no it's ok" Kate said embarrassedly "Its just he's new around here, he deserves a chance, you barely know him Jack"

"Neither do you" He pointed out.

"Yeah, your right but I haven't suddenly decided I dislike him" Kate said coolly.

"Yes Kate, but you have decided that you do" Jack said, his tone somewhat accusing.

"What are you trying to say Jack?" Kate started but then stopped herself "No wait this is stupid, are we seriously arguing about this? All I think is that you should give the guy a chance"

"Ok Kate" Jack nodded "Ill give him a chance, for you"

"Thanks Jack" She smiled giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you" He said as they climbed into bed.

"I love you too" She whispered, only whispering so Jack couldn't hear the difference in her tone of voice.

Sighing quietly she switched off the lamp and fell to sleep.

The next morning Kate awoke to find Jack gone, which didn't surprise her at all, she turned round to go back to sleep when a small note caught her eye on the bedside table.

_Kate, _

_I'm sorry for being a jerk last night, your right I should give him a chance, maybe you could invite him for dinner some day?_

_I Love you, Jack_

Kate smiled, that was why she loved him, right there. She tucked the note away and got out of bed with a smile, this was going to be a good day.


	13. Impressions

**A/n: Major apologies! I was just re-reading, and realised I missed chapter 11 out! Ive uploaded it along with this chapter, so if you wouldnt mind hopping back R&Ring - thanks :)**

**If you've only just started reading, this of course wont count for you :)**

* * *

Two weeks later Kate had arranged for Sawyer to come and have dinner with her and Jack. She could tell that as much as Jack tried to act like he was going to enjoy the dinner, underneath he resented it.

She didn't press the issue though as she hoped that sometime during dinner Jack might actually change his opinion of Sawyer and begin to like him… or at least accept him.

Shaking her head slightly she sighed, from past experience she had learnt that Jack didn't change his opinions of people very easily. She had learnt that especially with Claire. Although Jack had accepted that Claire was Kate's friend and always had been very good to her it still didn't make Jack like her.

Kate had a strong feeling that the most likely reason Jack had accepted Claire more than Sawyer was probably because Claire wasn't of the opposite sex.

Shutting the oven door after putting the casserole dish inside, a dish that she had actually spent most of her day preparing, usually she just whipped something up quickly for her and Jack but she told herself that she hadn't spent extra time on the meal because Sawyer was coming. It was simply because she had nothing else to do.

She took of her apron and suddenly caught herself in a mirror in the hallway. She looked, at the least, a mess. Her hair was in a messy bun, pieces sticking away at odd angles, she was wearing a pretty decent tank top – besides the odd casserole stain anyway, and a pair of pants that looked washed and old.

She dropped the apron and rushed upstairs looking through her wardrobe for something clean. She pulled out a couple of outfits she would normally wear around the house but strangely they felt odd, felt like they weren't enough.

In a daze she ran her hand across a couple of dresses Jack had bought for her for the posh dinners and important parties she was expected to attend as the doting doctor's wife. Whenever she wore them she felt strange, out of place, but she wasn't going to deny that the ones she had looked good on her.

Fingering the fabric softly she put it back away. She couldn't wear those, it would be obvious that she was trying to… but what was she trying to do exactly? Dress up? Impress Sawyer? She shook her head, of course she wasn't.

Sighing she saw a closer look at her face in the mirror. He expression looked tired, she had a streak of tomato sauce across one cheek, and what was that smell? She rolled her eyes in disgust when she realised how bad she actually smelt.

She ran to the bathroom and dove into the shower, not bothering to wait for the heat to come on, just want to focus on getting clean.

After she had finished she dried her hair with a towel and tried to decide again what to wear. She finally picked out a plain white blouse and a black pencil skirt. The two looked good together, the shirt finishing just at her hips and the skirt cutting off just at the knee. She ran a comb through her hair and was just debating the idea of trying to tame it with her curlers a little when she heard Jack announce his presence from downstairs.

She dropped the comb like it was a red hot coal at looked at herself. She suddenly felt dressed up, too dressed up. Well, there was nothing she could do about it know, she thought messing her hair up a little and running down the stairs.

"Hey" She said smiling when she got downstairs.

"Hey" He said, not facing her as he looked through his mail "How's your day…" He stopped when he turned around.

"What?" She said noticing the intense way he was looking at her, feeling a little self conscious.

"You're a bit dressed up aren't you?" He asked.

"Well Jack we are having a guest round in case you'd forgotten" She said busying herself with a pan that didn't really need washing, she washed it again anyway.

"Yes Kate its all you've been talking about for days" he said, annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah well maybe I just didn't want you to forget this what with your busy life" She said a little to sharply.

"Well you obviously hadn't forgotten" He mumbled, more to himself but Kate still heard.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked whipping around.

"Well look at you Kate" Jack said as if it were obvious "You never dress like this normally"

"Yes well its not normally is it?" Kate said "Were having someone round, I thought it would be nice to show a little effort, you might want to as well" She said nodding at his dirty shirt.

"Yeah your right" He nodded looking at it himself "Sorry, you look gorgeous" He said kissing her on the cheek before whipping upstairs to change.

As if it had been planned the doorbell rang just as Jack left the kitchen. Kate answered the door and saw Sawyer.

He looked different, smart. Well not smart, he was really wearing the same button up shirt and jeans he always wore, but he looked as though he had brushed his hair and shaved.

"Can I smell aftershave?" She teased lightly as he came in.

"Well gotta impress the ladies Freckles" He said with a wink. "So Jack about?"

"Yeah he just went to change his shirt, he just got back from work" She explained.

"This late?" Sawyer asked nodding at the clock, it was half past seven.

"Yeah well he's the top surgeon he doesn't really have a clocking off time" Kate replied.

"Oh I see" Sawyer said, but his face showed he didn't.

Just then Jack walked in.

"Hey" He said nodding at Sawyer "You must be Sawyer?"

"Yeah" He said extending his hand "Jack right?"

"Yeah" Jack replied shaking his hand.

"So you guys want a beer or something?" Kate asked breaking the silence that followed.

"Yeah sure Freckles" Sawyer nodded.

Kate got out two beers and handed them both to Sawyer and Jack.

"Why don't you two go through to the living room or something? Dinners not ready yet" Kate suggested.

"Sure" Sawyer said.

"Ok" Jack agreed.

Kate pointed Sawyer through to were the living room was and Jack hung back.

"What are waiting for?" Kate said.

"What am I meant to say to him Kate?" Jack said with a 'I cant believe I'm doing this' expression on his face.

"Anything!" She said.

"What's anything to him?" Jack asked "He's not the type of person Id normally associate with"

"Well I don't know talk about football or something" She said giving him a slight push.

"Ok" Jack said defeated "But dinner better be ready soon"

"It will be" Kate smiled.

Jack walked into the living room, wondering what the hell he was going to say to him.

"What's up Doc?" Sawyer smirked playfully as Jack entered the room.

Jack attempted to smile. For everyone's sake, he hoped dinner would be ready soon.

* * *

**_So it will be dinner next and then I think I know where Im going with this fic now but if anyone wants something to happen just let me know who knows I might be able to fit it in! Lol!_**

**_Please review :)_**


	14. Red Sox

Kate had sensed that things wouldn't be going too well between Jack and Sawyer… most probably that was Jacks doing, though she knew she shouldn't blame him, Sawyer wasn't his usual type of acquaintance, but she hoped he would make an effort.

She finished the dinner as quickly as she could, serving it quickly and carrying the plates through. She went into the room that Jack and Sawyer were in to tell them that dinner was ready. Sawyer and Jack were stood in the middle of the room, obviously making very strained conversation, she could see that Sawyer was trying… but unfortunately Jack wasn't. Shaking her head slightly she decided to make her presence known.

"Dinners ready guys" She said from the doorway.

Both men turned round to face her, both flashing her a smile… Sawyer's dimples sprung up making him look so… no, she wasn't going to think like that! Why would she want to anyway, when she had such a great husband, even if he had some flaws, but everyone did.

As Jack walked passed she noticed with how he put a rather possessive arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek, as if to tell Sawyer she was his. Sawyer just walked past them and smiled before following through into the dining room.

Kate had set the meals out so that she was in the middle of both Sawyer and Jack, for the simple reason that she could keep the conversation going more easily than if she was sat at the side, although she could immediately tell that this didn't please Jack.

"Bon appetite" Kate joked feebly as they all sat down.

"Nice place you got here" Sawyer commented as they are, it was simple flattery that never failed with cons, and that was probably the easiest in the book.

"Thanks" Jack nodded.

They sat and ate in silence for a few moments until Kate couldn't bear it and decided that she would start a conversation of her own, she knew that Jack loved baseball and probably took more interest in the Boston Red Sox than he did of her. She enjoyed the sport usually, but firstly she didn't share Jacks insane passion over it and secondly a woman baseball fan didn't exactly fit into the 'doctors wife' persona that she had accepted for herself she had accepted for herself when she married him, although she had sworn that she never would… she actually had. But you will do anything for the people you love, she thought, and back then she had loved Jack so much, more than anything.

"So are you going to watch the game this Saturday?" Kate asked Jack, hoping this would get the conversation going.

"Depends" Jack replied simply "Not if I get called into work"

"Who are you for then Jack?" Sawyer asked, feigning interest, he had never really liked baseball, he was more of a football fan himself, and he didn't actually have to ask because the file he had clearly stated that Jack was an avid Red Sox fan.

"Boston Red Sox" Jack replied "How about you?"

"You're seriously a Red Sox fan?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah… not exactly the best team I know" Jack chuckled lightly "My father brought me up on them so… as he always used to say when anything went wrong 'That's why the Red Sox will never win the series'"

"Sounds like a wise man" Sawyer smirked "No, no I was actually saying that because well… their my team too"

"Really?" Jack said, suddenly taking an obvious warming to Sawyer just by his baseball team.

"Yeah" Sawyer replied "Did you catch last week's game? I never really get to see them because I'm looking for work around here now"

Jack and Sawyer were soon lost in the baseball conversation and Kate couldn't help but smile slightly at the fact as such a trivial thing like baseball would suddenly make Jack trust a man completely, not that she was complaining though, it was nice to see the two of them now getting on.

By now Sawyer was getting extremely bored of the conversation, he had never really liked any of this but had just read up on it for the con, he could have almost laughed right in Jacks face at the stupidity of it all, the man was know treating Sawyer like an old friend just because he thought that he supported the same team as him. He saw that Kate had a smile on her face, she was obviously relieved the two of them were getting along and that was good, it meant that she had obviously taken a liking to him and therefore wanted him and Jack to get along, everything was going to plan until he noticed how beautiful Kate actually looked when she was smiling like that.

He had seen her outfit when he came in and took another quick glance at it know, she had obviously tried to look like she wasn't trying, for a sap like Jack he might have suspected but not really thought, but for a well trained con like Sawyer he knew that she had dressed up, not that he didn't appreciate it… she looked amazing.

"So you said you're looking for work Sawyer?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, can't find much around here though" Sawyer said.

"What's your trade?" Jack asked.

"Well I can do quite a lot but my main trade is a mechanic" Sawyer lied smoothly, not lying about the fact he had a lot of trades, he had to be able to do a lot, what with his main trade of a con man.

"Well you'll never loose that as long as we have cars" Jack said.

"And you'll never loose your trade as long as we have humans" Sawyer smirked.

"How'd you know I'm a surgeon?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I told him earlier Jack" Kate said, putting something back into the conversation "Is everyone finished now?"

"Yeah it was great thanks honey" Jack smiled passing her his plate.

"Complements to the chef" Sawyer smiled a dazzling smile up at her as she collected his plate.

"Thanks" Kate blushed lightly, why was she blushing? Jack had said the food was nice, but that hadn't affected her, why should Sawyers complement?

She brought the dessert through and Jack and Sawyer were in silence, but this time it wasn't strained, more comfortable, Kate happily noted.

They ate the rest of their meal in pleasant conversation between the three and when they had finished Jack actually asked Sawyer if he would like to stay for a beer, but he politely declined saying he had to get some sleep as he was up early tomorrow looking for work.

Jack took a beer and went into the other room leaving Kate to show Sawyer out.

"Thanks for coming tonight" Kate smiled.

"No problem Freckles" He smirked, Kate smiling at the nickname, she thought most people would find them annoying but she actually liked the one he had for her "Thanks for the invite"

"No problem Sawyer" She replied with a light smirk of her own.

"Well… thanks for a lovely night" Sawyer said, before lightly kissing her on the cheek in which was a friendly gesture, but made Kate's cheek tingle in the place where his lips touched, he leaned away and smiled at her before heading home.

Shutting the door behind him Kate leant against the wood, raising her hand to her face and feeling the place his lips had touched, and closed her eyes to see nothing but that dimpled grin flashing back at her.

* * *

**Like it? Was the ending enough without going to far? Please review!**


	15. Mechanic

**Ok so.. I know I promised to update Its Not That Simple as soon as I got back.. but I havent had time to read all the updates yet never mind write.. I had an idea for a Harry Potter oneshot that had been bugging me all the time I was on holiday (Ive now written and uploaded that if anyones interested) and I already had this chapter writen up.. Ill update Its Not That Simple ASAP Sorry!**

* * *

Kate opened her eyes blearily the next morning, a loud noise that sounded like someone was searching desperately for something woke her from her peaceful slumber.

She walked out into the hall to find Jack, all dressed in his suit for work, searching through one of the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked him, interrupting his search.

"Looking for the car manual… I swear it was here before" He said, running his hand across his head before continuing searching.

"Why would you need that?" Kate asked watching as things that weren't the car manual were strewn across the floor. She'd be cleaning that up later…

"The cars not starting properly… I'm sure it was here last time I looked" Jack said trailing back off into his own thoughts.

"The cars not working?" Kate asked.

"No" Jack shook his head "No I can't find it, I'm going to have to call someone out later, take a taxi this morning"

"Didn't Sawyer say he was a mechanic?" Kate said.

"Did he?" Jack said.

"Yeah" Kate nodded "Maybe he could help?"

"Kate… Its half 7 in the morning, I don't think anyone's going to want to get out of bed and help me, never mind someone we hardly know" Jack shot down the idea.

"I'm sure he would" Kate said defiantly "Ill ring him, he's staying at Claire's so I know the number"

"Whatever you want Sweetie" Jack mumbled, his head halfway in the cupboard now, barely listening to anything Kate was saying.

Sawyer woke up to the sound of the landline phone ringing shrilly. He considered just rolling over and leaving it, he had picked up to many calls that were friends of Claire's or people wanting to speak to a 'Miss Littleton' who obviously didn't know she'd moved on. Anyway, no one knew him at this number anyway, Hibbs was the only person who rang him and that was on his cell phone.

He had had a bad nights sleep to begin with, he had gotten back to the apartment, getting a beer and putting the television on. But he wasn't really seeing what was on the screen. For some reason all that he could see was Kate… the first time they met when she was working in the garden with the mud on her cute, freckles splattered nose… when he drove her back from the airport in tears… tonight when she was all dressed up. He couldn't get her off his mind, a woman had never affected him like this before, as much as it was scary it was also intriguing… but that was too dangerous, he couldn't let feelings get in the way of the con.

Giving up on watching whatever show was on, he got up and went to bed, but all that he could think about was how the way the smooth skin of her cheek felt across his lips.

Getting out of bed and knocking down two more cans of beer, thoughts of Kate were erased as he fell straight to sleep.

The phone stopped ringing, only to start again. Sawyer got out of bed, wanting only to answer to tell them damn person to stop calling him, didn't they know the it was this damn early in the morning?

"Hello?" He picked up the phone in a tired, yet aggressive tone.

"Oh hey Sawyer" A voice on the other end said, he immediately recognised as Kate "Did I wake you?"

"Well you might not be sleeping beauty over there Freckles but some of us do sleep at half seven in a damn morning" Sawyer smirked down the phone, his tone changed know he knew it was Kate on the other end of the phone "Some of us need our beauty sleep even if you don't"

"Sorry" Kate blushed on the other end of the phone, glad he couldn't see the pink rising in her cheeks now from his compliment.

"Well you get a man outta bed this early and what for?" He asked, interested why Kate would be calling him this early… or even calling him at all.

"Um well…" Kate said, now feeling rather embarrassed, wishing she'd never picked up the phone "Last night you said you were a mechanic right?"

"Sure did Sweet cheeks" Sawyer replied.

"Well Jack got up this morning and the car wont start… he's trying to find the car manual but he wont be able to fix it himself even if he finds it" Kate chuckled lightly "We cant get a mechanic out this early and then I remembered you said you were one… so would you mind coming down to see if you could help?"

Sawyer grinned widely on the other side of the phone. Damn, he couldn't have written this better himself, all he had to do was get the car going and he'd have the damn doctor eating out of his hand quicker than he could say exhaust.

"Sure Ill be over in 10" Sawyer said.

"Thanks" Kate smiled down the phone before clicking the phone back down.

Sawyer pulled on some jeans and looked for a shirt while lacing his boots, all thoughts off sleep now forgotten.

In less than 10 minutes Sawyer was ringing the bell at Kate and Jacks front door, Kate was the one to answer.

"Hey" She smiled "Thanks so much for coming"

She looked so naturally beautiful in that moment Sawyer had to shake himself before he replied, her hair was messy, she had no make up on – not that Sawyer thought she wore that much anyway, and the early morning sunlight splattered across her freckled face.

"Sure" He nodded "So where's the Doc?"

Kate smirked lightly, she should have guessed Jack would get a nickname too.

"He's right upstairs" She said "Jack?" She called.

"One minute" He came Jacks mumbled voice, before what could only be described as a loud crash and then Jack surfacing in the kitchen several moments later.

"What are you doing here Sawyer?" Jack asked surprised.

"I told you I was going to ring him about the car" Kate told Jack.

"Oh yes" Jack nodded.

"So wanna show me the damage Doc?" Sawyer grinned.

Jack led Sawyer out to the car, who looked it over quickly and in seconds had found the problem. After a few minutes of leaning over the car and doing something that looked very complicated and Kate defiantly couldn't understand Sawyer stood up.

"Try that" he nodded to Jack, who got into the drivers seat and turned the car. To his pleasant surprise the car let out a low rumble and then began to run smoothly.

Stopping the car and getting out Jack shook Sawyers hand.

"Thanks" He smiled.

"No problem" Sawyer replied.

"I better be off now" Jack said "Bye" he said to Kate, kissing her quickly before getting in the car.

"Well I don't know about you Freckles but I'm going back to bed" Sawyer smirked as Jack drove away.

"Me too" Kate yawned.

"Sweet dreams princess" Sawyer drawled as he headed back up the street, leaving Kate to go back into her house.

She headed back up the stairs, now realising she was actually still tired. She saw the huge mess Jack had made looking for the car manual and sighed lightly, she'd clean it up later she wanted to go back to bed right now.

Anyway, any cleaning was worth it to have an excuse to see Sawyer, she thought as she pulled the covers up around her and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Well that was just damn convienient wasnt it? ;) LOL!**

**So I know Im probably pretty late with this after being on holiday... but who's read Harry Potter Deathly Hallows? I thought it was awesome.. just the ships I wanted :D It made me cry in parts though.. the deaths were terrible (I wont say who I cried at incase some people havent read) If anyone wants to PM me about what they thought of it.. I'd be happy to talk about it :D**

**Anyways.. please review :)**


	16. Anniversary

**I can only run to you readers feet and beg for forgiveness... I suck at updating and I suck at reading now too.. Ive just had no time! I havent even had time to finish my maths coursework yet and Im back at school monday.. Not looking forward to that! **

**Anyway heres the next chap! Id just like to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and everyone who continues to R&R, a special thanks to SassyLostie who is always quick and helpful in her reviews:)**

**Also, dont despair! We're going to see a lot more of a plot starting now..**

**Oh yeah, also I dont live in America but this is set there.. so I've tried my best with the dollars for the taxi but I have no idea how much it would be so just cope with it please? thanks :)**

* * *

It had been two months since the incident with Jacks car, things between Jack and Kate had gotten worse, he seemed to be working more and more resulting in less and less time for Kate, she tried to understand – she really did, it was just hard. She still missed Claire, she had been a great friend to confined in when things got tough, but she had, in Claire's place, made a good friend in Sawyer. It seemed the further apart her and Jack got the closer she got to Sawyer… 

No that was a silly thought, Kate shook her head.

Besides, things were looking up now. It was her and Jacks 5th wedding anniversary and they were going out to dinner. She had received a call from Jack earlier in the day asking her if they could meet at the restaurant instead of driving there together from home. He had to work until the end of his shift so he would be driving from the hospital to the restaurant, getting changed at the hospital too of course. He promised to meet her at half past seven sharp, outside the restaurant. She had agreed, not that she had any other choice. She was upset of course, but just glad she was finally going to spend some time with him, Finally they would have an evening alone, just her and Jack, Kate couldn't think of anything she wanted more.

After drying her hair Kate rooted through her wardrobe and found the black dress Jack had bought her a few weeks ago. As she slipped into it she couldn't deny it looked good, but somehow she didn't feel quite right in it. She had known when Jack had bought it her, it was just a guilt gift, trying to replace all the times he had been late, or missed appointments with her, but it just didn't work, the dress was nice, but it couldn't replace Jack. She fingered the material absent mindedly until she snapped out of her trance and realised she should be getting ready.

After doing her hair and make up she found some heels and put them on and waited for the taxi to come. When she heard the familiar sound of a car horn she stepped outside and locked the door, and made her way to the taxi.

Slipping into the backseat she told the driver the name of the restaurant and he started driving.

"So who's the lucky man?" The driver asked jovially as they drove the streets.

"My husband, it's our fifth year anniversary" Kate replied with a smile, looking forward to seeing Jack.

"And you're meeting him through a taxi? He not driving you there himself?" He asked, confusion on his face.

"He's at work" Kate replied, her tone sharp.

"Ok" The driver said in a defeated tone, he sensed Kate's change of mood and didn't wish to press it further.

The rest of the drive was taken in silence, Kate sat wondering, she hadn't meant to be short with the driver, he had just touched a raw nerve. She had been upset about that herself… the fact that other people had noticed it wasn't helping her situation.

She glanced at the digital clock at the front of the cab as they pulled up outside the restaurant, the display told her it was 7:25, she was right on time.

"That's $13 please love" The taxi driver told her as she climbed out of the cab.

"Here" She said, handing him a twenty dollar note "Keep the change" She said with a smile, hoping it made up for her behaviour earlier.

"Thanks" He said, smiling at her understandingly before driving away.

-

Kate stood outside the door, shivering slightly in the cold, she wished she had brought a jacket. She glanced up and down the street looking for a tell tale sign of Jack or his car but finding none.

A man and a woman passed by her to enter the restaurant, they didn't seem to notice her, they were too wrapped up in each other to care and seemed very much in love.

That used to be me and Jack, she thought with a sigh.

She waited a while longer, but he still didn't show, she wondered how long she had been stood there.

"Excuse me" Kate stopped a passer by "Do you have the time?"

"Its twenty to eight" He said after glancing at his wristwatch.

"Thanks" Kate replied with a small nod, ten minutes late… that wasn't so bad was it? It could be traffic or anything… figuring Jack wouldn't mind at all if she went inside, Kate made her way through the glass doors.

"Do you have a reservation Madam?" A worker asked her from his booking stand.

"Yes, its Shepard" She told the man.

"Ah yes, table for two" He said, scanning the list "Your husband…?" He asked.

"He will be here" Kate said confidently.

"I see" he said with a smile, Kate thought it was something of a sympathetic smile and was about to get angry with the man but as he showed her to her table she thought about the situation. She was here on her fifth anniversary, wearing a dress that had been bought out of guilt and waiting for her husband who she had barley seen once in the past week. She let out a dry chuckle, she was a sympathetic case really.

"Would you like a menu?" He offered.

"Why not?" Kate said accepting the offer, if she was going to wait for Jack she might as well choose what she was going to eat while she waited.

The waiter acknowledged her with a nod and hurried off to find a menu.

-

Kate was bored. No other way to describe it. She was now pretty sure she could recite the menu of the place to anyone that asked and tell them how much they were going to have to pay.

Jack had still not shown. Kate was getting rather annoyed with the sympathetic looks and glances she was attracting. Where was he? How long had she been sat here for?

Her questions were answered when her cell phone started to ring, she picked it out of her bag and firstly saw that it was five past eight, no wonder she had been getting so many looks! Jack was over half an hour late! Fury boiled up inside her.

She snapped open the phone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kate, its me Jack"

"Where the hell are you?" Kate demanded.

"Please Kate – just let me explain! There was an emergency, Simon had to get home and I'm the only other person qualified to deal with this"

"Simon had to get home? What about you Jack! You had to! Its our anniversary!"

"Kate I'm so sorry – I know its our anniversary I just – there was no way around it"

"What time will you be home?" Kate snapped.

"I – I don't know" Jack sighed.

"Goodnight Jack" Kate said, trying to hold in her tears as she harshly snapped the phone shut.

The couple from before had now suddenly noticed her, both regarding her with looks of sympathy on their faces.

"What?" She snapped at them, although she knew she was only furious at Jack, not them.

She quickly rose from the table and ran from the restaurant, not caring what kind of scene she was making.

When she had gotten out of the restaurant it was raining, the cold water hit her skin, triggering something inside of her and she allowed the tears to flood.

"Are you alright love?" She heard someone ask, but she couldn't answer them, she just ran past them and continued to the only place she knew to go…

* * *

**Hum Hum Hummmm!**

**-Insert a shameless plea for reviews here, thank you!-**


End file.
